parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Parakkan Navy Equipment
Aircraft Carrier Parakkan Designation: Galactica Class Description: Galactica Class is the pride of the Parakkan Navy, it was commissioned in 2001 and can hold a compliment of around 90 aircraft of various descriptions Parakkan Designation: Pegasus Class Description: Pegasus Class is part of the back bone of the Parakkan Navy, it was commissioned in 1975 and is still in service today. It can also take a compliment of between 85 - 90 aircraft. Parakkan Designation: Oceanus Class Super Carrier Description: This aircraft carrier is three times the size of a standard Super Carrier, and is compromised of the latest technology. It costs over 45 Billion Cubits to produce, and currently there is only one in existence though a further three are due for launch over the coming years. Corvettes Parakkan Designation: Sword Class Description: The Sword Class was commissioned in 2009 and its main purpose is two fold, one for service to service combat and the other is for submarine hunting. This ship also boosts the latest in stealth technology. Parakkan Designation: Amazon Class Description: The Amazon class was commissioned in 2008 and was planning for a class of small, multipurpose warships to operate in the littoral zone Frigates Parakkan Designation: Fay Class Description: The Fay Class is a general purpose frigate that was built in 1996, it also has some designs that help it to make it quite stealthy. Later ships have followed this stealth approach, in their designs. Parakkan Designation: Sea King Class Description: The Sea King Class was first commissioned in 2013. This class is a highly advanced air defence frigate, that boosts stealth technology. Parakkan Designation: Chekov Class Description: The Chekov Class was first commissioned in 2009, and is designed to perform multiple roles within the navy. Destroyers Parakkan Designation: Lider Class Description: The Lider will be a universal ship, triple-hatted as a destroyer, large ASW ship and guided missile cruiser while being smaller than some battleships and carrying far more weaponry. It is expected to be launched in 2019 Parakkan Designation: Shadow Class Description: The Shadow Class was commissioned in 2016 and boasts stealth technology. The class is multi-role and designed for surface warfare, anti-aircraft warfare, and naval gunfire support. They take the place of battleships in filling the former congressional mandate for naval fire support, though the requirement was reduced to allow them to fill this role. Parakkan Designation: Sun Helicopter Class Description: The Sun Helicopter Class was commissioned in 2013, The ship carries up to 28 aircraft. However, only 7 helicopters and 2 search and rescue helicopters are planned for the initial aircraft complement. For other operations, 400 troops and 50 3.5 ton trucks (or equivalent equipment) can also be carried. The flight deck has 5 helicopter landing spots that allow simultaneous landings or take-offs. The ship is equipped with 2 Phalanx CIWS and 2 SeaRAM for its defence. Parakkan Designation: Neptune Class Description: The Neptune Class is a guided missile destroyer. It also is expect to perform a number of roles. It is expected to be launched in 2018 Submarines Parakkan Designation: Kraken Class Description: The Kraken Class was first commissioned in 1976, and is still in service today. The aim of the class is to be apart of the Parakkan Navy attack submarine fleet. Parakkan Designation: Kraken 2 Class Description: The Kraken 2 Class was first commissioned in 1997. The aim of the class was to combat ballistic missile submarines and attack submarines. Parakkan Designation: Cetus Class Description: The Cetus Class was commissioned in 2004 is a nuclear - powered fast attack submarine, which is designed to replace the Kraken Class Attack Submarine. Amphibious Assault Vessels Parakkan Designation: Ocean Class Description: The Ocean Class was first commissioned in 1993. The class is also a helicopter carrier. She is designed to support amphibious landing operations. Quite often T.A.U Special Forces have been known to use this type of ship for their operations. = Parakkan Designation: Sea Class Description: The Sea Class was commissioned in 2010, and is classes as an Amphibious Assault Ship, though it shares a similar appearance to that of Aircraft Carriers. Miscellaneous Ships Parakkan Designation: Ark Landing Class Description: The Ark Landing Class was commissioned in 1990 to replace a previous version and still serves today. The aim of the class is to be able to quickly deploy troops and equipment in enemy territory. Parakkan Designation: Guardian 2 Cost Guard Class Description: The Guardian 2 Class was commissioned in 2008 and its primary use is by the coast guard to help intercept suspicious ships and to help people when in need. In addition these ships can be modified in times of war if needed to be. Parakkan Designation: Cargo Class Description: The simply named Cargo Class ship was build it in 2007. The classes aim is to deliver ammunition, provisions, stores, spare parts, potable water and petroleum products to carrier battle groups and other naval forces, serving as a shuttle ship or station ship Please click on Military Equipment to return to the Military Equipment main section.